This invention relates generally to footwear and, more particularly, to lighted slippers which can selectably vary the color of light projected from light housings thereon.
Night lights which plug in to electrical receptacles are commonly used to illuminate dimly lit areas to aid navigation through a home at night. However, a single night light or ones that are significantly spaced apart are insufficient to ensure that a person, particularly a child, will avoid stepping on toys or other items laying on dimly lit areas of the floor.
Shoes having light arrangements and even lighted slippers have been proposed in the prior art, such as the slippers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,054 to Rovinsky. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, these slippers are only actuated as a child takes steps and do not allow for continuous light projection, if desired. Further, the devices proposed in the prior art do not provide for the selective projection of differently colored light.
Therefore, it is desirable to have lighted slippers which can delectably vary the color of light projected from light housings mounted thereon. Further, it is desirable to have lighted slippers in which the lights are selectively energized according to a switch mechanism. Finally, it is desirable to have lighted slippers in which the light arrangements are configured to resemble a familiar cartoon or movie character.